


Twenty Hour Return

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s04e01-02 20 Hours in America, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh returns from 20 Hours inAmerica. FTS. Reference to a new ofc,who will be explained in related stories. Not beta'd so any errors are mine alone.





	Twenty Hour Return

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam felt the arms at his waist and the warm breath at his neck. "You're home", smiling and shifting back into Josh's embrace without opening his eyes.

"I am." Josh let out a long, tired sigh, pulling Sam closer and tighter to him, nuzzling against Sam's neck and shoulder. "Mmmm...I missed you so much. We watched your speech on the news. That was beautiful Sam, epic. This one will be remembered. Even Toby was impressed."

Sam snorted lightly. "Well, that's something I guess. Thanks babe. Wha' time's it?" Sam asked, turning to glance at the clock.

"Almost 6 am." Josh answered.

"I have to go with the President on the Michigan trip. I need to be out of here in an hour."

"I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have woke you. Do you really have to go?"

"Yes. He's giving a speech at the NEA thing. Still not sure what he's going to say. The new exec will be on the plane. The woman that recommended Charlie. He found out I knew her from HR and wants me to brief her on the basics. I'm glad you woke me. I missed you too. How did you get back?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later. Let me say this, Donna and Toby are not the greatest travelling companions."

"Well, you're probably no picnic in the park either," Sam replied. "Kate called."

"Yeah? What did she have to say?" Josh asked. 

"I saved the message for you, but it was pretty much along the lines of 'ha ha hahaha, only you Joshua!', and that she loved the speech."

"Great. Can't wait to see her. This was one of the longest days of my life," Josh sighed.

"I remember a longer one. I'm glad you're home again."

Josh understood what Sam was saying. He pulled Sam a little closer, kissing his neck before burrowing into the pillows. Sam placed his hands over Josh's, relaxing into his embrace for a few minutes more.


End file.
